Makeover
by mormonlover
Summary: Kevin is exhausted from a long day of work, so Connor, Nablungi, and Mangeni decide to play a little prank.


Requested by Lisa. I had so much fun writing this, actually. If Nici would draw art to go along with it I'd shit my pants.

Kevin Price gently pushed open the front door of his house, practically dragging his briefcase on the ground as he trudged to the couch. With the little energy he had left in him, he kicked his shoes off while loosening his tie, lying down onto the couch with a delighted groan. Connor McKinley came down the stairs and stood in the doorway, gazing at his sleepy husband on the couch.

"Hey, you," he said with a smile. Kevin grunted some sort of greeting. "Busy day?" Connor asked, moving towards the couch and taking a seat on the armrest.

"Clients," Kevin managed to croak out. "So. Many. Clients."

"Aww, my poor baby," Connor playfully cooed, gently massaging Kevin's foot that was nearby.

"Mmmmm I like that," Kevin whispered, a grin spreading across his face.

"Oh really?" Connor asked with a smirk. "You like that?"

"Mmmmmm."

"Well sorry," Connor said suddenly, standing up. "Dinner's not gonna cook itself."

"You're no fun," Kevin weakly pouted.

"You just rest for a little while I fix dinner, and if you're up for it I'll give you something EXTRA special later tonight... Kevin?" Connor's voice trailed off as he heard his husband's light snoring. Connor chuckled to himself, walking over and planting a light kiss on Kevin's lips. Kevin didn't stir. Suddenly, Connor heard the sounds of two girls giggling from upstairs. Connor decided to investigate.

He walked into his daughter Mangeni's room, where she and Nabulungi, Connor and Kevin's best friend, were playfully giving each other makeovers on Mangeni's bed.

"Look, Papa!" Mangeni beamed, her face caked with a garrish amount of blue eyeshadow and pink lipstick. "Don't I look beautiful?"

"Gorgeous, sweeheart," Connor said laughing, taking a seat on the bed beside her.

"I tried to convince her a subtle look would be better," Nabulungi playfully chided, "but she insisted more is better!"

"Well, I don't think you need ANY makeup to be beautiful!" Connor said, kissing Mangeni on the head.

"You really think so, Papa?"

"I do!"

"Well," Mangeni said, gazing at herself in a handheld mirror, "I guess I do look sort of silly." Mangeni started to laugh hysterically at her image.

"So where's Kevin?" Nabulungi asked.

"Poor baby came home from work and passed out on the couch," Connor said with a chuckle.

"He's been so busy lately! I feel bad for him!"

"Oh he's fine," Connor said. "He just needs a little break... that's all." Connor looked at the assortment of lipsticks and blushes scattered on the bed. Suddenly, a giant lightbulb went off in Connor's head as an evil smirk appeared on his face. "Hey Nabu," Connor said. "Mind if I borrow this lipstick?"

"Sure, Connor," Nabulungi said, laughing. "I don't think fire engine red is quite your color though."

"Perhaps not... but maybe KEVIN will like it."

"What are you... oh Connor, you're awful!"

"Bring everything you have," Connor said excitedly, standing up. "I think a makeover is just what Kevin needs."

Nabulungi and Mangeni scooped the cosmetics into Nabulungi's bag. The three of them crept down the stairs and walked into the living room, where the passed out Kevin hadn't even shifted his position.

"What if he wakes up?" Mangeni asked.

"Let's see," Connor said, walking over to Kevin. He leaned over and planted another kiss on Kevin's lips. Once again, Kevin didn't move. Connor turned back, smiling. "All clear."

Nabulungi and Mangeni crept to Kevin's side, trying hard not to laugh too loudly.

"What can I do to help, Papa?" Mangeni asked.

"You're in charge of picking out the colors," Connor said. "The crazier the better."

"Well, start with this!" Mangeni said, handing Connor the bright red lipstick.

"Good choice," he said with a laugh. Carefully, he removed the cap and started to apply a thick coat to Kevin's lips.

"Don't forget the gloss," Nabulungi said, handing Connor a small tube of hot pink lip gloss.

"Sensible," Connor said, applying a coat over the lipstick. "What now?"

"Mascara!" Mangeni said, handing the tube to Connor.

"Of course!" Connor began to apply the mascara to Kevin's already vibrant eyelashes. They practically grew twice as long with more volume. It was a good look for Kevin.

"And of course he needs eyeshadow," Nabulungi said.

"What color, Mangeni?"

"Orange!"

"Perfect, Kevin's favorite color," Connor said, taking the pallet of eyeshadow from Mangeni. He applied a thick coat on Kevin's eyelids, smearing it right up to his eyebrows. The shimmer did wonders for Kevin's complexion.

"Now for the finishing touch," Nabulungi said, picking up a jar of blush and smearing it on Kevin's cheeks. Afterwards, the three stood up and admired their creation.

"He looks..." Nabulungi said before a fit of laugher came over her.

"Stunning!" Connor finished, stifling as much laughter as possible.

"What now?" Mangeni asked.

"Let's go fix dinner. We'll just wait to see what happens next."

"Kevin!" Connor shouted from the kitchen. "Dinner!"

Kevin finally stirred from his long nap, looking around the room in a daze. He rolled over on his side and hoisted himself up and off of the couch, trudging towards the kitchen.

"Now remember," Connor whispered to Nabulungi and Mangeni. "Act natural."

"Oh hey, Nabu," Kevin said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hi, Kevin," Nabulungi greeted, her stomach hurting from supressing her laughter. "Have a nice nap?"

"I did," Kevin said, stretching his arms over his head. "Killer day at work."

"Well, I made your favorite," Connor said, opening the oven door.

"Roast beef!" Kevin beamed, smiling a big toothy smile, revealing that some of the red lipstick was smeared on his pearly white teeth. At this, Connor literally began to pinch himself so he wouldn't laugh.

"Daddy," Mangeni said. "You're so pretty."

"Well thank you, sweetheart," Kevin said with a laugh. "I think you're pretty too."

"You have no idea," Connor said under his breath.

"What, Connor?" Kevin asked, turning around.

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh." Kevin turned back to Nabulungi. "Where's Arnold?"

"Oh, he's on his way now," Nabulungi said. It was then that Connor and Nabulungi both realized they hadn't filled Arnold in on their little escapade. Connor quickly whipped out his phone to text Arnold, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"That must be him now," Kevin said, walking out of the room towards the front door. Connor and Nabulungi looked at each other, excited for the reaction to come.

"Hey, Arnold!" Kevin greeted cheerfully as he whipped the front door open. Arnold Cunningham, Nabulungi's husband and Kevin's best friend, stood there simply staring at Kevin. After a few moments, Arnold began to laugh uncontrollably, almost falling backwards off of the front steps.

"Umm… you ok, bud?" Kevin asked, visibly perplexed.

"Oh my GOD Kevin!" Arnold choked out in between fits of hysterical laughter. "Did you quit your job or something?"

"Huh?"

"Couldn't take business life anymore?" he laughed out. "Finally found your passion for drag performing?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kevin asked slowly. Kevin stepped back inside of the house and caught his reflection in the mirror by the door. Kevin just stood there, his eyes wide as he stared at the cosmetics caked all over his face. Connor, Nabulungi and Mangeni came into the room. There was a split moment where Connor's delight left him and fear of an angry Kevin came over him. To everyone's pleasure, Kevin began to laugh hysterically until tears formed in his eyes, causing the mascara to run down his face.

"Darling!" Connor laughed, coming up behind Kevin, placing his hands on his shoulders, "a sensible woman always wears waterproof mascara!"

"Come here, you," Kevin said, whipping around and taking hold of Connor. Kevin mashed his face against Connor's, passionately kissing him all over his face, smearing the makeup. Connor pulled away, smudges of blush and lipstick all over his face, causing everyone in the room to laugh even louder.

"My daddies are the most beautiful daddies ever!" Mangeni exclaimed.

"They are, honey," Nabulungi said with a smile. "They most certainly are."


End file.
